The digimon adventurers
by digimonadventurer
Summary: The digital world has been a happy place for over 9000 years.The previous royal knights have no recollection of being knights except for terriermon...and what's with the X-antibody.Something is wrong with the digital world now though.Very,very wrong
1. And so it begins

THANKS TO:the whole group on youtube:the digimon adventurers. Mainly the leaders,trytres3,lordogudomon,greenboy07,omnimon90,the adventures' designer,Arcuemon,the publisher,me,spritemakerman,and dracorex5(one of)the most active in the !That's a lot!

Dorumon: *panting*  
Dracomon: Hey!Come back,u coward!  
Guilmon: Yeah,u digital-x freak!  
Dorumon: *thinking*Why r they doing this to me?I haven't done anything wrong...  
Guilmon: Pyrosphere!*hits Dorumon*  
Dorumon: Ahhh!*falls down*  
Dracomon: We got him right where we want him...*laughs*Take this!!  
Dorumon: *wines & closes eyes*  
[B4 Dracomon strikes, Veemon gets in the way]  
Draco & Guil: What?!  
Veemon: Stop!What r u guys doing?!He hasn't done anything to u!Here,let me help.*offers hand to Dorumon & picks him up*  
Guilmon:He's a digital freak!Look at him!He carries an x-antibody!He is different;I'd say move!  
Veemon: But everyone is different!He is still a living Digimon!  
[Terriermon comes in, & sees them fighting]  
Terriermon: Mmh..I think I outta stop them. *walks,but then stops when he looks at them closely*  
Dracomon: Oh,shut up! Nobody cares! So are we gonna stay here chatting all day,or are we gonna fight?!  
Terriermon: *thinking* Dorumon's gem..Guilmon's Hazard Mask..Veemon's V-Mark..& Dracomon's attitude..Can it be?Yes!It must be!They're the lost Royal Knights!They have been reborn!  
Dorumon: Can u just leave us alone,please?  
Terriermon: *thinking*I think I'll just watch them fight to see if my suspicions are true.  
Guilmon: Never!Pyrosphere! *hits Veemon*  
Veemon: Ow! If that's the way u want it,u got it! Vee-headbutt! *hits Guilmon*  
Guilmon: No!  
Dracomon: Dragon Claw!*throws a slash attack*  
Dorumon: Oof!  
Veemon: Dorumon,let's get out of here!!  
Dorumon: Yes,let's go!*both run away*  
Guilmon: Hey!U can't leave in the middle of a fight! Come back here! Dracomon: Chickens!  
Guilmon: They've made me mad! Hey, I got an idea!Let's go get our friends from the refugee's camp!We'll beat them for sure this time!  
Dracomon: Okay,let's go!*both leave*  
[Meanwhile Terriermon had secretly followed Dorumon & Veemon]  
Veemon: Are u ok? It seems we lost them.  
Dorumon: for helping me out. No one has ever done that before to me; I've been lonely..so thank you.  
Veemon: Really?Well to tell u the truth, I've been lonely, I ever do is eat and sleep!So nobody cares about me,either..so what if u and me become friends?!  
Dorumon: That would be great!Thank u,Veemon!  
[Dracomon & Guilmon come in with different types of Digimon]  
Veemon: U guys again?!  
Guilmon: That's right!But look!This time ur not getting away!  
Dracomon: Attack,guys!*Digimon attack both Dorumon & Veemon*  
Dorumon: No...*runs back,then sees a stream of data in the sky,which he follows*  
Veemon: Dorumon,wait!*gets hit by an attack* Dorumon...*faints*  
Dracomon: Hey!The Digital freak escaped!  
Guilmon: After him everybody!*everyone chases Dorumon;Terriermon follows them,& Veemon is left behind unconscious*  
Dorumon: *running* Every time I see a stream of data, I always find chaotic must be may need help  
Dracomon: Chickens!  
Guilmon: They've made me mad! Hey, I got an idea!Let's go get our friends from the refugee's camp!We'll beat them for sure this time!  
Dracomon: Okay,let's go!*both leave*  
[Meanwhile Terriermon had secretly followed Dorumon & Veemon]  
Veemon: Are u ok? It seems we lost them.  
Dorumon: for helping me out. No one has ever done that before to me; I've been lonely..so thank you.  
Veemon: Really?Well to tell u the truth, I've been lonely, I ever do is eat and sleep!So nobody cares about me,either..so what if u and me become friends?!  
Dorumon: That would be great!Thank u,Veemon!  
[Dracomon & Guilmon come in with different types of Digimon]  
Veemon: U guys again?!  
Guilmon: That's right!But look!This time ur not getting away!  
Dracomon: Attack,guys!*Digimon attack both Dorumon & Veemon*  
Dorumon: No...*runs back,then sees a stream of data in the sky,which he follows*  
Veemon: Dorumon,wait!*gets hit by an attack* Dorumon...*faints*  
Dracomon: Hey!The Digital freak escaped!  
Guilmon: After him everybody!*everyone chases follows them,& Veemon is left behind unconscious*  
Dorumon: *running* Every time I see a stream of data, I always find chaotic must be may need help.


	2. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER WAS AN ERROR!

THANKS TO:the whole group on youtube:the digimon adventurers. Mainly the leaders,trytres3,lordogudomon,greenboy07,omnimon90,the adventures' designer,Arcuemon,the publisher,me,spritemakerman,and dracorex5(one of)the most active in the !That's a lot!

Dorumon: *panting*  
Dracomon: Hey!Come back,u coward!  
Guilmon: Yeah,u digital-x freak!  
Dorumon: *thinking*Why r they doing this to me?I haven't done anything wrong...  
Guilmon: Pyrosphere!*hits Dorumon*  
Dorumon: Ahhh!*falls down*  
Dracomon: We got him right where we want him...*laughs*Take this!!  
Dorumon: *wines & closes eyes*  
[B4 Dracomon strikes, Veemon gets in the way]  
Draco & Guil: What?!  
Veemon: Stop!What r u guys doing?!He hasn't done anything to u!Here,let me help.*offers hand to Dorumon & picks him up*  
Guilmon:He's a digital freak!Look at him!He carries an x-antibody!He is different;I'd say move!  
Veemon: But everyone is different!He is still a living Digimon!  
[Terriermon comes in, & sees them fighting]  
Terriermon: Mmh..I think I outta stop them. *walks,but then stops when he looks at them closely*  
Dracomon: Oh,shut up! Nobody cares! So are we gonna stay here chatting all day,or are we gonna fight?!  
Terriermon: *thinking* Dorumon's gem..Guilmon's Hazard Mask..Veemon's V-Mark..& Dracomon's attitude..Can it be?Yes!It must be!They're the lost Royal Knights!They have been reborn!  
Dorumon: Can u just leave us alone,please?  
Terriermon: *thinking*I think I'll just watch them fight to see if my suspicions are true.  
Guilmon: Never!Pyrosphere! *hits Veemon*  
Veemon: Ow! If that's the way u want it,u got it! Vee-headbutt! *hits Guilmon*  
Guilmon: No!  
Dracomon: Dragon Claw!*throws a slash attack*  
Dorumon: Oof!  
Veemon: Dorumon,let's get out of here!!  
Dorumon: Yes,let's go!*both run away*  
Guilmon: Hey!U can't leave in the middle of a fight! Come back here! Dracomon: Chickens!  
Guilmon: They've made me mad! Hey, I got an idea!Let's go get our friends from the refugee's camp!We'll beat them for sure this time!  
Dracomon: Okay,let's go!*both leave*  
[Meanwhile Terriermon had secretly followed Dorumon & Veemon]  
Veemon: Are u ok? It seems we lost them.  
Dorumon: for helping me out. No one has ever done that before to me; I've been lonely..so thank you.  
Veemon: Really?Well to tell u the truth, I've been lonely, I ever do is eat and sleep!So nobody cares about me,either..so what if u and me become friends?!  
Dorumon: That would be great!Thank u,Veemon!  
[Dracomon & Guilmon come in with different types of Digimon]  
Veemon: U guys again?!  
Guilmon: That's right!But look!This time ur not getting away!  
Dracomon: Attack,guys!*Digimon attack both Dorumon & Veemon*  
Dorumon: No...*runs back,then sees a stream of data in the sky,which he follows*  
Veemon: Dorumon,wait!*gets hit by an attack* Dorumon...*faints*  
Dracomon: Hey!The Digital freak escaped!  
Guilmon: After him everybody!*everyone chases Dorumon;Terriermon follows them,& Veemon is left behind unconscious*  
Dorumon: *running* Every time I see a stream of data, I always find chaotic must be may need help  
Dracomon: Chickens!  
Guilmon: They've made me mad! Hey, I got an idea!Let's go get our friends from the refugee's camp!We'll beat them for sure this time!  
Dracomon: Okay,let's go!*both leave*  
[Meanwhile Terriermon had secretly followed Dorumon & Veemon]  
Veemon: Are u ok? It seems we lost them.  
Dorumon: for helping me out. No one has ever done that before to me; I've been lonely..so thank you.  
Veemon: Really?Well to tell u the truth, I've been lonely, I ever do is eat and sleep!So nobody cares about me,either..so what if u and me become friends?!  
Dorumon: That would be great!Thank u,Veemon!  
[Dracomon & Guilmon come in with different types of Digimon]  
Veemon: U guys again?!  
Guilmon: That's right!But look!This time ur not getting away!  
Dracomon: Attack,guys!*Digimon attack both Dorumon & Veemon*  
Dorumon sees a stream of data in the sky,which he follows*  
Veemon: Dorumon,wait!*gets hit by an attack* Dorumon...*faints*  
Dracomon: Hey!The Digital freak escaped!  
Guilmon: After him everybody!*everyone chases follows them,& Veemon is left behind unconscious*  
Dorumon: *running* Every time I see a stream of data, I always find chaotic must be may need help.: No...*runs back,then


End file.
